


Knight In Shining Trenchcoat

by British_Fanatic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Ambushed, Asperger Syndrome, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Blood and Injury, Doctor Who References, F/M, Falling In Love, Healing, Horseback Riding, Hospitalization, Love, Love Confessions, Original Character(s), Pain, Reader-Insert, References to Supernatural (TV), Relationship(s), Service Dogs, TARDIS - Freeform, special ability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Fanatic/pseuds/British_Fanatic
Summary: Your pretty much an ordinary girl except that besides having Aspergers you have a strange ability.One night when heading home you become ambushed and even though your known as a badass you seem stuck in a horrible situation. When you about give up all hope David Tennant comes to your rescue.Will you eventually tell him your strange ability? Will you go your separate ways? Will you finally make friends who accept you for you?





	1. Rescued by a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a story. I made the main character have Aspergers like myself so it’s easier for me to write. Please let me know if it’s any good.

I had just gotten off of a long day at work. A double shift dealing with the most aggravating customers in a long time. Thte couple of drunk bastards who decided to grab my arse while I was wiping up a table. I sadly couldn’t have Camo (my autism support dog) with me because the diner wouldn’t allow him, which made my aggravation go through the roof that night.

I pulled the loose strands of my (h/c) hair back behind my ear as I continued walking down the street. I pulled my hoodie up as a gust of wind blew making me shiver. I stopped along the street and looked into the dimly lit alley thinking of taking the short cut through it instead of going the long was back to my apartment. Another gust of wind blew strongly whipping the hood of my jacket back. I made my decision, pulled the hood back over my head and turned into the alley.

  
The alley was gloomy and smelled of rotten food from the dumpsters. The lights flickered here and there making it a wee bit darker. Even though the wind couldn't get strong through the two brick buildings a breeze made the chains from a fire escape crash and jingle against the rusty ladder. As I cautiously walked down the alley my feet made slight crunching sounds along the broken glass on the ground.

  
All of a sudden I heard a second and third set of footsteps coming from behind me. I walked faster and so did the other sets of footsteps. I broke out into a run and so did the other pair of steps. The end of the alley was getting closer. Right as I was about a foot from the end a tall fat man came into view and blocked my path. I skidded plowing smack into him.  
"Well well well look who we found boys...." the fat man said as he turned me around and grabbed my wrists into a painful grip behind my back. The other men had caught up and stood in front of me with rope in their hands. One was bald and the other had a scar along his nose.

  
"She wasn't very nice to us in that restaurant boys was she.... we just wanted a little fun...." the fat man said. “And now we are gonna’ have it!" He laughed coldly and I could smell the booze on his breath. The bastards from the restaurant had me trapped.

  
I stomped my foot as hard as I could on the fat man’s foot making him let go of me. I turned around and quickly looked around my surroundings. I saw a pile of broken beer bottles next to one of the dumpsters so I ran and slid underneath one of the men’s legs to the dumpster. I picked up one of the broken bottles and held it ready. With my other hand I grabbed the pepper spray out of my back pocket.

  
“Come on doll we just wanna have fun.” The bald man said. “Don't make it hard for us.”

  
Ever since I was little I had found out that besides having Aspergers I also had a strange gift. My original (e/c) eyes will change colour depending on mood and sometimes emotions. For instance when I'm happy my eyes are their original (e/c). When I'm sad they will turn blue/gray, jealous (rarely happens) green, and when I'm furious blood red. I've never been in love so I don't know what colour they turn then. The only difference is that when I'm furious my teeth would sharpen. Not like vampire fangs or anything but more like lion's teeth. I also have strange animal like instincts. I don't really know how to explain it.

  
"Screw each other then, you fuckin’ twat waffles.” I shouted at them. I felt my eyes change to their deep blood red colour and my teeth slowly sharpen.

  
The men stopped for a second taken aback from the change of my eyes but continued on. “You just made it worse for yourself.” The man with the scar said.

  
They all ran at me at once. I quickly ducked and sprayed one of them in the face with the spray. Another I was able to slash the broken bottle along his leg as I ran the opposite direction. I turned around and prepared myself for another attack.  
Unfortunately I didn't see that the fat man had avoided my attacks and wasn't near the others. Right as I turned around I was punched hard in the face. I dropped the bottle and spray and fell to the ground.

  
“Gotcha!” He said as he grabbed me by the hair yanking the ribbon out.

  
He then my hands behind my back tightly and dragged me towards the rusty ladder from the fire escape. Tying me tightly against one of the posts there then stood back looking at me with lust. The other men had gotten back up from my attacks. I could see blood running around one of their legs. I gave them death glares with my blood red eyes and let out a giant hiss baring my extremely sharp feline fangs.

  
“What the fuck?!" I heard one of them say. "I think it make sure her more interesting. More sexy." The fat prick said.

  
He opened his pocket knife and walked up to me. I snarled at him watching his every move. He slowly moved towards me and quickly slashed the knife through my hoodie ripping it off of me. He went to cut off my shirt but I snapped at his arm feeling my feline fangs penetrate his skin. He howled and swung his arm back trying to break free but I had clamped down tight into his flesh. I could taste the blood as it flowed out of him and dripped onto the ground. Every move he made I clamped down tighter but I wasn't prepared for him to strike with his other hard. I felt the knife cut me from my forehead to my cheek and down to the base of my neck. I could feel the blood running down my face cutting off some of my sight.

  
“You are so dead after we finish with you." The fat prick said. From what I could see he was using my ripped up hoodie to bind the bite I gave him. He then torn my shirt off and cut my jeans off.

  
I could feel my heart race. I was not only gonna be raped by these pricks but murdered tonight. For the first time in my life I was terrified. From the people who actually knew me I was known has a hardcore bitch. I had fought people off when they have tried to feel me up. Some people at work have given me the nickname “The Queen of Hell” and that I help Crowley collect souls. In some truth I was this but only to protect myself from others.

  
The bald man decided it was his turn and grabbed another piece of rope and ties my legs apart leaving my underwear exposed. He cut my bra off letting my breasts loose. He rubbed one of his dirty greasy hands along one of my breasts and the other he cut my undies off with. He used his own pocket knife and cut across from one breast to the other then started cutting down my arms.

  
I couldn't hold it in the pain was unbearable. I was afraid, hurt, and felt defeated. My teeth were back to normal and I felt my eyes change into a colour I wasn't familiar with and even though my sight was covered by blood I could make out my reflection in a broken mirror. My eyes had changed to a mix of black/brown/gray, and red. As he made another slash down my leg, I let out a gigantic painful scream that seemed to echo off the walls and up towards the sky.

  
"Shut up!" The man with the scar said and he punched me in the throat cutting off my air. I coughed trying to breathe.  
Another sharp pain as a cut was made across my stomach. I could feel my blood pooling around my feet. I couldn't see at all anymore but I could feel one of the men about to rape me when a thick Scottish accent came out of nowhere.

  
"Oi! You pricks get away from her!"

  
The voice sounded familiar so I tried to life my head to see who spoke but it was too painful and my sight was blocked by the blood. I let my head fall back down against my chest.

  
"I'd recommend you leaving you Scottish twig before me and my buddies bust your head open." One of the men said.

  
"I challenge you!" The Scottish man said. Those words sounded so familiar, but yet so distant at the same time.

  
I heard a bunch of shouts, curses, yells, and bangs. I heard bones break and then three bodies fall. I closed my eyes tighter and waited for the worst but instead of greasy hands I felt gentle ones.

  
"Don't worry love. You’re save now."

  
I felt my legs and arms come untied. I collapsed but instead of hitting the ground a pair of strong arms caught me and slowly helped me up. I felt some sort of coat being wrapped around my naked body and something soft wiping the blood off my face. I also felt pressure against some of the wounds and I let out a painful whimper.

  
“Easy. Just trying to stop some of this bleeding."

  
I slowly lifted my head trying to see my rescuer but my eyes were still blurry. I could barely make out a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes but that was it. My body struggled to stay upright but before I fell the man gently picked me.

  
“It's all right. Gonna get you some help."

  
I laid my head against his chest and passed out.


	2. Rushing to Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David’s point of view from chapter one

* * *

“It's alright. Gonna get you some help."

  
I looked down at the poor girl's bloody face as she passed out. I quickly looked around my surroundings and spotted the poor girl's ripped clothes on the ground. I held the girl tight as I walked over, bent down, quickly scooped up her clothes and ran out of the alley. I turned the corner and caught sight of a policeman. I ran to him and explained what happened then ran towards the closest hospital before the policeman could stop me.

  
As I ran I replayed what just happened in my head.

  
( **Flashback** )

  
I just had finished filming for the day and started walking towards the park. I wrapped my brown trench coat a little tighter as a gust of wind blew. I remember looking for the pretzel stand by the front of the park when a loud piercing scream burst through the air. I turned and ran towards the scream looking in some of the alleys as I ran. I quickly caught sight of where the scream had come from.

  
My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the alley and I could see a girl naked tied up on a rusty pole from the overhead fire escape. Her face was badly cut and blood was running down her body from stab wounds. She was surrounded by three guys, one of them who was about to rape her. I looked around and grabbed a metal baseball bat that was leaning on a broken bike.

  
"Oi! You pricks leave her alone!" I shouted at them.

  
The biggest one of the lot turned towards me and shouted "I'd recommend you leaving you twig before me and my buddies bust your head open."

  
I held up the baseball bat like a sword. "I challenge you!"

  
The men started towards me and started throwing punches. Thanks to a little bit of training while being The Doctor I avoided their punches and swung the bat hard at each one of them. I heard bones break at the impact of the bat hitting them. The fight seemed to be in slow motion as I hit them with the bat while avoiding their punches. Soon I was looking down at the three of them on the ground all knocked out cold. I dropped the bat, picked up a fallen knife, and walked over to the girl.

  
“Don't worry love. You’re save now."

  
I cut the ropes off of her, dropped the knife, and caught her before she hit the ground. I slowly helped her stand up, shrugged my coat off, and wrapped it around her. I took out a hankie and gently started to wipe some of the blood off her face.  
I took a look into her eyes as I wiped the blood off of them. I could tell she was unfocused and fighting to stay conscious. I felt myself drawn to the swirl of brown/black/gray eyes with a slight tint of red of her eyes, wanting to stare into them forever. I gently pressed the hankie against one of the stab wounds trying to make it stop bleeding. I could tell she was in a lot of pain when she tried to scream.

  
“Easy. Just trying to stop some of this bleeding.” I gently spoke to her.

  
She started to fall again and I quickly but gently picked her up.

  
( **End of Flashback** )

  
I made it to the sliding doors of the University Hospital of Wales and ran inside.

  
"I need a doctor!" I shouted as I held the poor girl protectively against me. A part of me didn't want to let her go but I knew she needed help. I looked down at her face, the wounds hadn't stopped bleeding and her face was covered once more with blood as well as her body.

  
“OI! I NEED A DOCTOR NOW!!" I shouted even louder.

  
A couple of nurses ran towards me with a gurney and I gently laid her onto it. I kept a hold of her ripped clothes and tried to answer the nurses’ questions but I didn't know much about the poor girl. I explained what I witnessed and how I got her out of there.

  
Worrying about the girl I ran with the nurses to a room they took her into and watched from the window while they started hooking her up to a couple of machines. A doctor ran into the room. I watched as her heartbeat raced across a screen. Then a nurse closed the blinds and my view was cut off. I bounced on my heels and turned towards the door. A nurse blocked me off.

  
"I'm sorry sir. We will let you know how she is when we are finished. You can wait in the waiting room."

  
I walked to the waiting room and dropped the girl’s clothes on a chair and looked through them. I uncovered a wallet in of the back pockets of her jeans. I ran a hand through my hair messing it up even more but I didn't care. I gently opened it and read her license. (Y/n, y/l)

  
I heard my phone go off in my pocket and I pulled it out. Four missed calls, two from Russell, one from Moffatt, and one from Freema. I returned Freema's call first.

  
“David, where have you been? Been trying to see if you wanted to come to dinner with Russell, Moffatt, and me but you haven't been responding. What's going on?”

  
"I'm sorry Freema. Something happened." I responded and then I told her everything.

  
"We will be there soon." She said and then hung up.

  
I laid my phone on the nearby table and sat down. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration, anger, and worry. I had to know that she would be ok. I stood up, stuck my hands in my pockets, and started pacing. About 30 minutes passed and Freema, Russell, and Moffatt came into the room. I could tell that one look at me and I was a mess.

  
"David, what happened?" Russell asked.

  
I let out a long breathe and started explaining.

  
"I was headed to the park to grab a pretzel. I heard a piercing scream and ran towards it. Found a girl tied up naked in an alley with three pricks about to rape her. I grabbed a baseball bat that was leaning against a bike and fought with them. I freed her and tried to stop the bleeding from the stab wounds. I wrapped my coat around her and ran here as fast as I could. I couldn’t just leave her there to get raped or murdered." I balled my hands into fists and started pacing the room again.

  
"Don't worry David. I'm sure she will be alright. You rescued her. That's all that matters. She could've been dead by now." Freema said and she walked up to me and hugged me. "Come on now let's just sit here and wait. It's all we can do."

  
The four of us sat into chairs and waited as the hours slowly past by. Moffatt and Russell had to leave and get some stuff done. Every hour I'd have to get up and pace for a little bit. I couldn't get (y/n) face out of my head. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if I hadn't shown up.

  
“David, you need some rest." Freema said as she patted the couch. "Come lay down. Lay your head on my lap and get some sleep. You don't wanna look dishevelled when you can finally see her."

  
I ran my hand through my hair making it spike up even worse. Then I sighed and sat next to her. "I just don't think I can get any rest. I'm worried about her Freema. I can't understand why I feel like this. I feel like if I leave or sleep something bad will happen to (y/n)."

  
“You saved her life. That's why David. Russell will be back soon and I'm not leaving. Get some rest. We will wake you if something happens." She put her hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

  
I sighed and laid down resting my head on her lap. The couch wasn't very big. I tried to curl my long legs up but they still hung over the edge. Freema sensed my uneasiness and started running her hands through my hair humming. Next thing I knew I was asleep.

* * *

 

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

  
I slowly opened my eyes looking up at a white ceiling. I tried to sit up a little and gasped at the pain. Someone came into the room and came up to me.

  
"You’re awake. Take it easy now hunny. You've been through a lot." A nurse said. She must have pushed a button on the bed because slowly my upper body was moving into a slight up position.

  
I looked around the room. A few machines where hooked up to me. I could see my heartbeat on a screen and an IV and blood bag was dripping fluid into my left hand. I groaned and winced. I lifted my right hand. Parts of it was wrapped up. I gently touched my head and shoulders feeling them wrapped in bandages.

  
"Easy hunny. Don't rip any off those bandages off." The nurse said as she took a gently hold of my wrist taking my pulse. She laid my hand on the bed. "I'll let the doctor and your friends know you’re awake." She said as she walked out the door.

  
I closed my eyes trying to remember.

  
Friends. I don't remember any friends.

  
I heard someone walk into the room and running. I started to get nervous. I could feel my eyes starting to change colour. Growing up was difficult with my eyes changing colour with my every mood. But over the years I’ve managed to control the changing so when my eyes change colour it is always a normal eye colour. However right now I could feel them changing to gold.

  
I struggled to get them to change back to my original (e/c) eyes. I felt them return to (e/c) so I slowly opened my eyes. A man in a white coat had come in the room and was at the door talking to someone. I couldn't hear everything that was being said but I picked up bits and pieces.

  
“Stay here....check her....you can....door open...."

  
The doctor left the door open and you watched as he came over to you. I looked back at the door and saw a very tall handsome man with spiked up chocolate brown hair and worried eyes looking at me. He looked very familiar but couldn't quite place him. I looked back at the doctor.

  
"How you feeling (y/n)?" He asked as he took my pulse.

  
"A bit tired, sore, throat hurts." I replied.

  
“You'll be sore for a while. Had a lot happen to you." He said as he took a small flashlight and looked into my eyes. It took a lot of strength to keep my eyes from changing. I could feel the exhaustion starting to hit me.

  
He gently felt my throat then slowly took the bandages off my arms, chest, stomach, and legs. He gently touched the stitches along the wounds. He pulled up the blanket to hide my breasts from David and looked at the stitches there. I gasped in pain as I held back the grey I could feel my eyes turning to. I heard a bunch of shuffling at the door so I looked up. The handsome man was gripping the doorframe tightly and his eyes showed worry in them.

  
I looked back at the doctor as he wrapped fresh bandages around the wounds. “Stitches looking good. Will probably be able to take them out in a few weeks.”

  
He then took out his stethoscope and gently placed it under my gown listening to my heart. Every few minutes he would move the stethoscope to another spot and continue listening to the pounding of my heart. I felt my eyes turn brown/grey. I could hear the beeping of the machine start going faster.

  
“Just close your eyes and take some slow breaths ok (y/n). No need to be scared. Just wanna examine your heart. I won't hurt you." The doctor said looking up at me. I closed my eyes and took some slow deep breaths. My eyes went back to their normal colour. The beeping slowed down. The kept my eyes closed and continued slow breathing. It felt like forever as the doctor moved the stethoscope around my chest listening for minutes at different spots. Finally he pulled away and took the stethoscope out of his ears.

  
"Heart sounds alright. A few skips but nothing to worry about."

  
He turned and looked at the man in the doorway. "You can come in now sir." I looked at the man as he walked into the room slowly with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing jeans and a dark blue shirt. He seemed so familiar but I just couldn't place my finger on where I've seen him. The doctor pulled a chair up and sat on it.

  
"(Y/n) do you remember what happened to you?" The doctor asked me.

  
I closed my eyes and tried to remember. "I remember some. How long have I been here?"

  
"Four days. What do you remember?"

  
“I’ve been here for four days!?! Where’s Camo?” I asked starting to panic.

  
“Camo? Whose Camo?” The doctor said calmly.

  
“He’s my autism support dog. Just remembered I didn’t have him with me that night though.” I could feel my body starting to rock back and forth.

  
“You have autism?”

  
“Aspergers.”

  
“Alright, well see if we can get you home soon then. It’s alright (y/n). Your ok. Your safe. No need to panic. Can you tell me what you remember?”

  
"I remember getting off of my shift at the diner and walking home. The wind was extremely strong and I didn't want to take the long way home so I took a short cut through an alley." I stopped talking for a moment trying to remember.

  
"I don't remember much after that except being cold, tied up, and bleeding. I remember screaming then someone punching me in the throat and slamming my head against something. I felt horrible pain in my arms, being slashed across my breasts, horrible pain in my stomach and then I heard voices, many voices…"

  
I slowly opened my eyes wide remembering where I've seen that man. I looked at him. "I remember you. I remember seeing a pair of chocolate brown eyes right before I passed out." I felt a slight blush come over my cheeks and my eyes slowly turning pink. I turned away from him before he could my eyes changing colour.

  
"Your right. From what Mr Tennant has told us he saw you tied up, naked, bleeding, and surrounded by some guys. He took care of the guys, got you out of there and ran you straight to the hospital. We had to take you into surgery to repair a couple veins that were cut open. You have stitches on the back of your head, some across your face, along your breasts, stomach, and legs. Your larynx is pretty bruised so that explains the pain in your throat. Also have to transfer some more blood into you. You lost a lot of it. We'll keep you here for another night and see how you’re feeling in the morning. Do you have any contacts I can get a hold of?”

  
“No not really. Besides Camo and my horse Spirit I’m kinda alone.”

  
“Well see if we can find someone to look in on you from time to time then.”

  
The doctor stood up and went to the door. "I'll let you too talk for a while then (y/n) needs to get some sleep." Then he left the room.

* * *

 

I was looking at the floor when she spoke. "Thank you."

  
I looked up at her and saw what seemed to be a swirl of golden blue eyes. “Your wel…welcome.” I stuttered. I could have sworn she had a swirl of brown/grey, tint of red eyes.

  
She gave me a slight painful smile then winced. I pulled over a chair and sat next to her.

  
"Is it alright if I sit next to you?" I asked. "I mean after what you've been through I'd understand if you don't want a guy this close to you."

  
She gave me another small smile. "It's alright David. You saved my life. I don't mind you sitting next to me. I just never thought in a million years that the person to rescue me would be The Doctor himself." She slightly blushed and turned her head away but not quick enough for me to see her eyes change into a pink.

  
She turned back towards me. I felt my heart skip as I looked into her eyes which were now (e/c). I could see pain in them but a slight bit of trust. She reached her right hand out and gently laid it on my arm. "Thank you David. Can you do something for me?"

  
I nodded. "What do you need?" I started to get up, but she grabbed my arm and looked at me with fear. A tint of gray flashed in her eyes before going back to (e/c).

  
“Please....don't leave....you’re the only one I feel I can trust....please don't leave me here alone." Her eyes started filling up with tears as she gently rocked back and forth.

  
I sat back down and took her hand. "I won't leave. I promise." A few tears ran down her face. I slowly whipped the tears off her face. "Get some rest hun. I won't leave. I'll be here." I gently squeezed her hand as she leaned back against the pillow and closed her eyes. I watched her heartbeat slow down as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
